


LWYMMD Phone Sex

by AlisonKarin



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonKarin/pseuds/AlisonKarin





	LWYMMD Phone Sex

原博主Tumblr@tayjoefanfic  
翻译：Gin  
（内含两篇 每一篇都很长 均有颜色）

LWYMMD Phone Sex(1)

“宝贝，我要给你发我的新mv了，好好的看，记得告诉我你的想法。:）”

Joe瞟见他的手机弹出一条来自他迷人的女朋友的信息。他为自己坚强的女孩感到骄傲，他特别爱这张专辑里的音乐，尤其这些歌是有关他和他们的爱的。Joe现在在伦敦，晚饭过后和他的家人坐在客厅里看着电视闲聊。Taylor总是取笑他太着急，现在她终于允许Joe看这个mv了，他迫不及待的跟家人说明情况。

“Taylor刚刚给我发了她的新歌mv，我还没看，我现在想上楼找我的笔记本来看。”

“哦亲爱的，为什么不把笔记本带下来呢？我想我们都很想看这个新mv的。”Joe的妈妈提了个建议。

“没问题，我马上回来。”

Joe很快就带着他的笔记本下来了，他打开了视频，连接了电视和笔记本，这样家里人就能更好的看见。然后他就乖乖坐好，急切的等待着mv播放。

mv一播放，把Joe惊到了，Taylor以僵尸的形象突然出现，几乎不能认出是她，Joe的家人也被感到非常惊讶。很快，Taylor躺在一个满是钻石的浴缸里，Joe只是想着这个女人看起来有多令人窒息。之后Taylor穿着一袭华丽红裙坐在被蛇包围的王座上，Joe忍不住盯着她的美腿看，同时他的家人完全被mv吸引了。Taylor在mv里不断的更换一套又一套性感装扮，直到她穿着那件黑色乳胶服亮相的时候Joe彻底被震惊了，他无法移开目光，看着Taylor手上拿着鞭，胸前露出乳沟。Joe能看到身旁的弟弟也在目不转睛的欣赏Taylor有多性感，自己甚至不能责怪他，这个mv真的不能再性感了。Taylor穿着渔网袜，开始跳起舞来，她的才华和本事从来没有让他失望过。在mv的结尾，一排穿着不同服饰的Taylor出现在屏幕前，她们的对话诙谐又不乏聪明和讽刺。

mv播完了，Joe心中只为她感到骄傲。Taylor做了个大胆的举动，告诉所有人她不会让媒体或任何人打倒她。当然了，Joe最想的还是Taylor就在他身旁，这样他就能告诉Taylor她有多性感。在他还在幻想时他的妈妈中断了他一长串的想法，开始评论道Taylor的新mv。

“这是个极好的mv，太多装束和画面了，她百分百是个十分有才华的人。”

“还有令人不可思议的性感！”Joe的弟弟大声说道。

“好了闭嘴吧，她是我的。”Joe带着戏谑的语气回答了他弟弟。

“我是说，我不是瞎的。你真是个幸运小子，别把这一切搞砸了。真想不到你是怎么得到她的心的。”

还没等得及Joe回答，他的爸爸插了一句：“我很同意你弟弟的话，你真的很幸运，我为你能找到个能让你感到快乐的漂亮女孩感到高兴。”

“对了，告诉Taylor我们喜欢这个mv，还有她很漂亮。”Joe的妈妈温柔地说道。

“我会的，我正好想上楼打电话给她，顺便跟她说晚安。”

Joe拥抱完他的妈妈然后向家里人说完晚安后马上上了楼，当他到达自己的卧室时他拨打了Taylor的电话。

Taylor一接到电话就问道：“所以，你觉得新mv怎么样？”

“mv一开始我就深深的爱上了它，我觉得这是一个非常杰出的mv，并且很配合你的新风格，我太为你骄傲了亲爱的。”

Taylor在电话那头笑了起来，她开心坏了，因为有Joe的支持，并且他喜欢这个mv。

“不过，我还有几个问题。”Joe补上一句。

“你说。”

“你还留着你在mv里穿的衣服吗？尤其那件黑色乳胶服，这让我只能盯着你的胸看。”

“哦？你喜欢这些？”Joe听到Taylor在傻笑，然后她接着说道：“我可以为你留下几套，当你这几天飞回洛杉矶的时候我会给你一点小奖励。”

“我觉得我等不到那时候，为什么你不先给我看看呢？”Joe问道，脸上挂着一丝厚颜无耻的微笑，他们俩之前从来没试过电话性爱，但看完新mv过后，他满脑子都是这个。现在Joe不能把Taylor拥入怀中，电话不得不帮他俩一把。

“嗯哼？你听起来十分饥渴难耐啊宝贝。”Taylor略带玩味的回答道。

“的确，在我看完这个性感的mv过后。”Joe呻吟道。

“我现在可没穿着那些衣服，但我觉得应该会喜欢我现在穿的。”Taylor的嗓音里带有一丝诱惑。

“哦我的天哪，你现在在穿什么？”Joe期待着Taylor的回答。

“我可什么都没穿。”

听到这Joe再也忍不住了，大声呻吟着，手伸进了他的短裤里抚摸他的下体，“我希望我现在就在你身旁，我愿意做一切事情去抚摸你整个身体，告诉你你对我来说到底有多他妈性感。”

Taylor听到电话里的Joe声音，她感到了一股纯粹的兴奋，她已经一个星期没有见他了。她现在无比渴望Joe经常给他的满足的性释放。她忍不住对着电话轻声呻吟，Joe不知道他把Taylor弄的有多湿，她一手玩弄着自己的乳头，一手沿着身体往下，到她需要的地方。

“你在自慰吗亲爱的？”Joe边问边继续抚摸着自己的下体，想着远方他那位不着一缕的性感女友。

“是的，我现在湿的不得了。”Taylor轻喘道，她的手没有停止抚摸自己下方的缝隙，手指打圈的揉动着自己的阴蒂。

“天呐，我如果就在你身边那多好，我就可以亲手抚上你的肌肤了。我想感受一下你到底有多湿，你尝起来有多甜美。我能感受到你对我多么重要，我愿意付出一切，让你骑在我的脸上，我的舌头上，让你为我而高潮，妈的，我太需要你了Taylor。”

Taylor的身体在远处回复着Joe的每一句话，激起了她的情欲，她的手加快了速度，“OMG，Joe我太需要你了，这感觉太他妈棒了，我现在在抚摸我的阴蒂，想着那就是你的舌头。”她的呻吟逐渐大声了起来，Joe能感受到电话那头的她有多么的愉悦。

Joe禁不住的发出些喘息声，含糊不清的回应Taylor的一系列因快感而发出的脏话：“宝贝，把你的手指插进去，想象一下我在撞击你的完美场所，让你尖叫。”

Taylor乖乖服从了Joe的命令，“哦天哪，就是这样，我觉得就要高潮了，妈的。”

Joe没有停止去抚摸他的下体，“是的，就这样，别停下来，我希望我可以听到你的尖叫声，为我而高潮的尖叫声。”

Taylor的娇喘已经到了一定的水平了，她不敢相信和Joe一起电话性爱是这么刺激这么不可思议，她的身体正在释放的边缘徘徊。Joe的话语把她推向了极度高潮，Taylor大声尖叫着，身体颤抖着。

Joe在电话那头不断的哄他正在高潮的女朋友，嘴里嘟囔着些骚话：“我的好宝贝，继续，我喜欢听你为我高潮的声音。”

在Joe的鼓励下，Taylor的身体止不住的颤抖着，慢慢的她冷静了下来，嘴里喘着粗气，极度高潮后她的下体变得十分敏感，她慢下了手上的动作。等她从伊甸园回到现实，她听到Joe的喘息声越来越重，作为回报Taylor决定对Joe做他刚刚对自己做的事情，让他感受一下自己的愉悦。

“来吧宝贝，别停下，就这么摸着你的家伙，真希望在触碰你的是我自己。拜你所赐，我现在湿透了。你可以舔我的手指尝尝是什么味道，同时我会把你塞进我的嘴里，深入我的喉咙，直到你在我嘴里高潮。”

“妈的，Taylor，你让我越来越兴奋了。”Joe呻吟道，快感在他的血液里乱窜。

“就是这样亲爱的，现在用你一只手抚摸你的两个球，想象一下这是我在抚摸你，求你，为我高潮吧，快。”

Taylor挑逗又露骨让Joe无所适从，快感很快充斥了他的全身，排空的感觉让Joe发出闷哼。等Joe从高潮中冷静下来后，他简直不敢相信，Taylor实在是太令人不可思议了。“OMG，宝贝你对这个太在行了，还有什么你不能做的吗？”

“你知道的，词句是我的强项。”从Taylor的声音里能很明显的听出她在笑，笑的很得意。

Taylor这番话让Joe不得已轻笑一声，“谁知道电话性爱会这么刺激火辣，我真的太爱你了，等不及想马上见你。”

“我也爱你。”Taylor的语气里充满了浓浓的爱意，“我也等不及想见你，你回来的时候我会给你个小惊喜，如果那件黑色小乳胶服是你想要的的话。”

“天哪，别再说了，我想现在就订机票回来。”Joe开玩笑道。Taylor和Joe互说晚安过后挂了电话。Joe真的觉得自己太幸运了，有个这么善解人意且才华横溢的女朋友，更别说是这个性感且疯狂的女人选择了她。Joe愿意就这么和她度过余生，告诉她自己有多么的感谢上帝让自己拥有她。

Giving Him His Surprise(2)

这6个小时的飞机好似没有尽头一样，Joe尝试把精力放在他即将上映的电影的脚本和记台词上，但没有用。这是他至少第十次打开他的手机看时间，他想时间过快一点，但是每次打开手机都只有失望。当然这不是最重要的，每次Joe瞟见他的手机锁屏都很开心，那是一张他的Taylor的合照，很简单很可爱的照片，一张他和Taylor在沙发上拥抱着开玩笑的自拍。Joe喜欢的是Taylor灿烂的笑容和她用鼻子蹭自己的样子。他俩看起来都很开心，也是真的开心。

Joe坐过很多次从伦敦飞到洛杉矶的航班，但往往Taylor都在他身边。这次是他独自一人，而Taylor在洛杉矶等着他。幸运的是Joe坐的是Taylor的私人飞机，这样他就不用去挤机场，并且安全保密，还不会耽误他回家找他的女孩。Joe已经太久没见到Taylor了，他俩变得越来越离不开彼此，他很喜欢作为Taylor生活中的一部分，Taylor有着独特的温暖，和她在一起很有爱的氛围，他们聊起天来总是有趣的。Joe从来没有一次约会是这么迷人的，很诙谐，并且没有人能和他做到互相理解到这种层面。想到越多关于Taylor的事情Joe就越想念她，他觉得他应该放下手头上的工作去睡觉，或许这样能让剩下的时间过得快一点。

当Joe醒来之后，马上打开手机看了看时间。这次的结果让他十分满意，他已经睡了5个小时，还有1个小时就可以见到Taylor了。时间过得出奇的快，当Joe知道飞机即将着陆的时候他早已经准备好所有的行李，准备在飞机降落后第一时间冲出去见Taylor。

Taylor想Joe一下飞机就能把他接回家，她现在就在机场，坐在车的后座上，急切的等着Joe打开车门。尽管他们上次见面是几周前，她早已习惯了生活中有Joe的身影，他是个令人欣慰的存在，不想他是不可能的。Taylor看见飞机着陆了，她就这么看着，等着Joe从飞机里走出来。

Joe一下飞机就和Taylor的某位保镖作眼神交流，他想Taylor应该在车里等她。Joe带着他的行李往Taylor的车走去，他一到，Brandon就很有礼貌的跟他说：“欢迎回来！我可以帮你拿行李，这样你就可以上车了。”

Joe谢过Brandon后打开了车门，发现Taylor正望着他，脸上带着灿烂的笑容。Joe马上上了车，关上车门，把Taylor拉进自己怀里给了她一个大大的拥抱和吻，Taylor几乎是坐在他腿上的，能重新回到他的怀里Taylor感到特别高兴。

“欢迎回家亲爱的！我真的好想你啊！”Taylor大声地向Joe展现她的爱意，依旧躺在他怀里没有动过。

最后Taylor还是坐在了Joe的身旁，一只手放在他身上。Brandon上了车，开始往Taylor家的方向行驶。现在他们开始互相问候，Joe也注意到Taylor身上穿着大衣，扣子全部都扣上了，并且现在洛杉矶也不是很冷。

Joe一脸疑惑的看着Taylor问道：“亲爱的你怎么穿穿这么大件衣服？是冷了还是？”

Taylor忍不住傻笑起来，然后羞怯怯的回答道：“你还记得我答应过你的小惊喜吗？”

“当然记得，我不可能忘记的。”Joe回答道，显然，他大概是猜到了Taylor言下之意。

Taylor又加上一句：“我觉得我穿着黑色乳胶服来机场接你似乎不怎么好。”然后对Joe抛了个媚眼。

Joe在他的座位上挪了两挪，一想到那件黑色乳胶服他就变得特别兴奋，他也知道Taylor现在正穿着这件衣服。Joe立马上手去解开她的扣子，Taylor就这么看着他把前两颗扣子解开，然后抓住了他的手阻止了他。

“宝贝，有点耐心，等我们回家。别担心，这次等待是值得的。”

现在Taylor的衣服是开着的，Joe可以看见黑色乳胶服的一部分还有衣服上方Taylor丰满的乳沟，他不知道他怎么能忍住不去碰她整个身体。

“这太残忍了，你知道你这是在戏弄我，我太想要你了Taylor。”Joe承认了，手抓着Taylor裸露的大腿，用手指在她腿上画圈，他在努力的控制住自己不去更深入的抚摸她。在他的手还在Taylor腿上滑动时Taylor给了他个眼神警告他。

“现在还有人在呢亲爱的。”这个时候Brandon正尽全力的假装自己并没有注意到他俩在后座的小举动。“相信我，我现在也很难控制我自己，我迫不及待想带你回家。”然后轻轻咬了一下Joe的耳朵，让他轻颤了一下。

所幸回家之路并不算远，几分钟后他们就到家了。Taylor和Joe很快就下了车，Taylor告诉Brandon把Joe的行李放家门口就好了，并向他致谢，然后拉着Joe的手进了家门。

他俩很快的上了楼，到了楼梯顶上，Joe一把把Taylor摁在墙上，给了她一个深情的吻，满是强烈的占有欲，他已经没有耐心了。Joe把Taylor大衣上剩下的扣子全部解开，就这样大衣从Taylor身上滑落下来，落到地板上。他对Taylor身上这件他要求的性感装束十分满意，嘴里念念有词的赞美着。他把Taylor抱了起来，腿缠绕在他的腰上，走进了卧室。

刚进卧室，Joe就把Taylor扔到了床上，直接把手抚上了她。过了一会，Taylor觉得自己应该拿回一点掌控权，她翻了个身，现在Taylor在Joe的上边。紧接着不紧不慢的跟Joe解释说。

“宝贝别着急，让我来‘照顾’你。这是我给你的惊喜之一，看在你刚刚在车上这么有耐心的份上，我知道这对你来说是种折磨，我现在给你一点奖励。”

Joe什么都做不了，只是躺在床上喘着粗气，期待着接下来会发生什么。Taylor迅速的褪去他身上所有的衣服，仅剩一条四角内裤，然后走向梳妆台。Joe感到很疑惑，还没来得及问，Taylor就拿着一条围巾回来了，跨坐在Joe身上，把Joe的手绑了起来，并放在了Joe的头顶，把他的手腕绑的更为紧致，露出一副极其诱人的表情。

“别担心，我只是想保证你除了享受什么也做不了。”Taylor向Joe眨了眨眼睛。

Joe有些不知所措，他从来没见过Taylor像现在这样。他们在床上总是狂野的，那是他这辈子最享受的性，但这次不一样，他现在很想体验一下这个全新的Taylor。

接着Taylor俯下身去，吻上了Joe的唇，慢慢往下，划过他的下巴曲线，轻咬着他的脖子，她像在他脖子上留下点痕迹。Taylor才不管别人看不看得见，Joe是她的，她可以随意在他身上作标记，只要她想。Joe现在什么也不想，只想用手抚过她整个身体，但是他更喜欢看Taylor玩弄自己的样子。这是一次刺激的体验，Joe等着Taylor往自己需要她的地方走。Taylor从上至下吻到他的胸膛，临近他的四角内裤时，抬起了头，一抹略带性感的笑望着Joe，把他身上最后一件衣服褪去了。Joe现在硬的不得了，Taylor把手从上到下抚摸了一遍Joe的家伙，让他禁不住的叫出了声，开始扭动他的臀部。Taylor喜欢他这个反应，她把Joe把控的很好，她决定让Joe更刺激一些，她低下头去，把Joe的家伙的前端含在了嘴里，舔着从里溢出的前列腺液。Taylor能感受到自己给Joe的影响有多大，他的呻吟越来越大声了，臀部也在不停的扭动，无形之中告诉Taylor自己应该从他身上拿走更多。

“怎么了亲爱的？告诉我你想要什么。”Taylor问道，瞟了Joe一眼，几乎要了他的命。

“妈的，宝贝，把我放你嘴里，我想要更多。”Joe开始请求Taylor继续玩弄他。

Taylor看着Joe这副极度渴望的样子，还有这请求的语气。她把Joe的家伙放进了自己的嘴里，以很快的速度上下吸吮着。Joe的呻吟声变得愈发不可控制，沉溺在Taylor的嘴里。

“ughhhh就是这样宝贝别停下。”

Taylor照做了，一只手玩弄着他的两个球，嘴里上下起伏的吸吮，低沉的呻吟，不断的刺激着Joe的神经，榨取着他最后一点自控力。Joe享受着Taylor带给他的强烈快感，忍不住在射在Taylor喉咙里。

“操，宝贝我要射了，不要停。ughhhh我要来了！”Joe咕哝道。

Taylor把Joe留在自己嘴里的液体吞了下去，像起初那样从下往上吻他的胸膛，吻回他的双唇。一阵热吻过后，Joe冷静了下来，迫不及待的想去抚摸Taylor。

“亲爱的让我碰你吧，你也刚才太棒了，你穿着这件衣服的样子我真的一刻也不想等了。”

Joe这番话让Taylor变得更湿了，她把绑在Joe手腕上的围巾解开了，对他笑着说：“现在，我是你的。”

Joe没有一点迟疑，马上翻了个身把Taylor压在身下，一个又长又深情的吻落在她唇边。他欣赏着那件乳胶服里Taylor丰满的乳沟，手抚上了她修长的美腿。当Joe觉得自己已经欣赏的差不多了，忍不住把衣服扯了下来。

Joe看着他的不着一缕的女朋友湿着等着他，他觉得自己能够拥有Taylor真的太幸运了。Taylor挤压着自己的腿，Joe看出她现在很焦躁，并且立即作出反应。他俯下身去含住了Taylor的乳头，轻轻的吮吸着，一只手玩着她的另一个乳头。

Taylor叫出了声，让Joe知道他让自己感觉有多爽，“我的天这感觉太棒了宝贝。”她轻声说道，刺激让她禁不住头往后仰。

Joe没有停下手上的动作，一直玩弄着她的乳头，直到见到Taylor的屁股摩擦着床单。Joe能想象到她现在有多湿，他想亲自去感受一下，品尝一下Taylor的味道。当Joe正准备给Taylor她想要的的时候，Taylor向他开口乞求。

“妈的，宝贝请尽情摸我不要客气，我等不了了，我需要你。”

听到Taylor的乞求是Joe经历过最火辣的事情之一，他知道自己不能让她再等了。Joe把Taylor的双腿掰开，见到那湿漉漉的缝隙忍不住呻吟起来，上手抚摸着她的褶皱。Taylor终于得偿所愿了，等Joe碰上她的阴蒂并开始划圈玩弄时她叫出一声：“妈的，就是这样。”这声叫唤更加鼓励到了Joe。

Joe喜欢看Taylor这副反应，他想去尝她的味道并给她更多的愉悦。他往下亲吻着她的身体，轻轻吸吮着到她的中心。Joe开始吻她的大腿根部，以及四周围她需要自己的地方，Taylor开始扭动她的臀部，企图把自己的蜜唇放到Joe嘴里。

“妈的，宝贝不要再挑逗我了，我受不了了。”Taylor的喘息逐渐大声起来，她终于感受到Joe的舌头碰上了自己的下体，舔着她整个缝隙。

Joe喜欢品尝她的味道，喜欢她现在湿漉漉的样子。Joe用舌头舔过Taylor所有的褶皱，吸吮着所有能让她感到愉悦的地方，还把她的阴蒂含在了嘴里。

Taylor胡乱的扭动着，把手放在Joe头上把他拉近自己，鼓励着Joe继续下去，“Oh my fuckkkkkkking god，就这样，舔我别停。”

Joe继续满足着她，他知道自己让Taylor已经在边缘徘徊了，他现在要做的就是让她高潮。当Joe还在用嘴刺激着Taylor时，他抬起手来，很轻松的把两根手指伸了进去蠕动着。Taylor的身体在拼了命的迎合，Joe听着她现在有多兴奋，在她体内的手指也在不停的跳动着刺激着她的G点，只想她赶快为自己而高潮。

“Shittt Joe，继续这样，我要来了。”

当Taylor觉得自己不能再承受更多的愉悦了，Joe伸出一根手指，用Taylor的汁液沾湿后玩弄她皱起的后穴，不停地揉着她的入口。当Joe还在刺激着她的阴蒂时把手指伸进了她，几乎夺去了她的呼吸，她用残存的一丝喘息做最后的请求。 

“oh fuck我要来了，插你的手指进我后穴，我要来了。”Taylor哀求道。

Joe很乐意地听从了Taylor最后的请求，一根手指滑入她的后穴，还有两根手指仍旧在她的缝隙里，嘴里仍旧含着她的阴蒂，刺激着她尽快释放自己。“来吧宝贝，就是这样，我的好女孩儿，为了我，我想你高潮，越猛烈越好。”

当Taylor大声喊着他名字的时候，一连串语无伦次的咒骂声把Joe推上了高潮，他在她耳边说的荤话成了让Taylor最后一根稻草。

Joe没有停下他的动作，在Taylor高潮时也并没有。直到Joe感受到一股液体溅到他的手腕上，他的嘴才离开她，他知道Taylor在这么强烈的高潮后会变得很敏感，于是慢下了动作让她冷静下来，慢慢地从里抽出他的手指。

Taylor的胸口上下起伏着，嘴里说出一长串的呻吟，开始从极度快感中冷静下来回到现实，“天哪Joe这感觉太棒了，我的天，这是什么？”

“亲爱的你刚刚喷到我的手上了，这是最火辣的东西没有之一，你之前从来没试过这样。”Joe说道，心里仍旧想着刚刚她究竟有多愉悦。

“我都不知道我做了什么。”Taylor回道，感到十分的震惊，试着从Joe给她难以置信的性高潮中冷静下来。

这个时候Taylor和Joe都已精疲力尽，Joe把Taylor拉向自己，Taylor依偎Joe在怀里，头靠在他胸前，两双腿缠在了一起。之后几分钟Taylor躺在Joe怀里享受这舒适且幸福的宁静。突然Taylor起身从床头拿起了手机。

Joe疑惑地看着她，“宝贝你要做什么？”

“今天晚上新mv在VMA释出，我想去汤不热瞧瞧粉丝的想法，看看有没有人和你一样喜欢这个mv。”Taylor带着一脸傻笑回答道。

Joe笑了笑，坚定地说道：“相信我，没有人比我更喜欢这个mv。”

Taylor回到了原来的地方，依偎在他身旁，滑动着汤不热，一边笑一边看粉丝们的反应，还点赞了不少帖子。Joe就这么看着她开心地和粉丝互动，他知道Taylor找到了新的前进方向有多兴奋，他知道粉丝的喜欢对她来说意味着什么。Joe看了她几分钟，不经意地抚上她的金发，俯下身去亲了亲她的额头，“我爱你宝贝。”闭上了眼睛，向欢愉过后的疲惫屈服。

Taylor看手机有老一会了，她打了个哈欠，觉得自己也困了，是时候和她的小男朋友一起睡觉了。Taylor把手机放在一旁，小心翼翼的从Joe怀里出来，去洗手间刷牙洗脸。回到卧室后，她看着睡着了的Joe有多安静可爱，满心爱意。她关了灯，爬上了床，盖上了被子，躺在Joe身旁。Taylor给了他一个晚安吻，依偎在他怀里，再次四肢相贴，感受着对方的温热肌肤，他们都觉得度过这美好的夜晚并不需要穿任何衣服。在Taylor正要闭眼的时候她感受到Joe本能地伸出手抱住了自己的腰，Taylor忍不住笑了，笑得很快乐很满足，为自己感到幸福，她闭上了眼睛，进入了梦乡。


End file.
